She loves you
by gypsyrin
Summary: Sequal to Yesterday. Squall has left Garden and is biding his time in Winhill. He gets a phone call a year later and hears something completely unexpected. Squinoa.


**Disclaimer - OMG you know the drill. If not I'll post my disclaimer on my page.  
Right and I don't own the song that I wrote this to either... She loves you (ya ya ya) - The Beatles. **

* * *

After Irvine had tried so somewhat console him on the Balamb beach the young commander had decided it best if he had taken a vacation. Indefinitely. A year has passed, and Cid has been hounding him to return to Garden due to lack of Instructors for the following school year. With a sigh he leans back into the soft black leather chair and scans the world outside the window to his right. It's quiet in Winhill today. Hell it's quiet in Winhill everyday, and it's what Squall enjoys most about the small town of flowers. He still can't shake the small feeling that something is still missing, his frustration mounts as he realizes what exactly is missing and its not a thing that one can acquire easily. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the soft chair. He must have dosed off because a sudden buzz snaps him out of the decidedly better darkness. With a start he quickly grabs his cell phone from his pocket and checks the caller I.D. Zell Dincht's name flashes at him in the small black letters.

In one fluid motion he flips his phone open and holds it to his ear. "Squall Leonhart." He awaits the reply on the other end, and Zell's boisterous laugh flows through the phones small speakers.

"Hey man! Its Zell how are ya!" Squall begins to answer but is quickly cut off as the martial artist continues on "So let me get this all out before you go and hang up on me kay?"

Squall's patience is thinning and fast "Zell. What do you want." He mirrors his feelings in his tone and he can hear someone close by Zell urge him to continue, the small voice sounds a bit like Selphie but he's not sure.

"Okay okay! Well guess who came to visit the other day? Not gonna guess? Of course you wont cause your you" He begins to ramble and Squall can tell he's almost afraid to say who has gone to visit them.

"Zell." he growls and the blond quickly spills her name out of his mouth. "Rinoa Heartilly. Dude she came back to see you. She missed us, but man she missed you like you wouldn't even believe." the blond on the other end continues after a few seconds.

"Dude, She loves you, so don't be mad that she left okay? She did it for you." Zell manages to spit out while someone else tries to grab the phone from him.

A rather loud groan can be heard and Zell starts laughing at whomever the voice belongs to. A shocked gasp escapes past Squalls lips as he tries to grasp that fact that Rinoa returned to Garden for him... and he's not there. He can feel his heartbeat suddenly pick up as if a chocobo is running around his chest.

"I-Is she still there?" His voice comes out no louder than a whisper and he can hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry man, she left but she left me a note to give to you... Do you wanna hear it?" soft crinkling can be heard in the background as Zell un-doubtingly begins to unfold the paper.

"...Yeah." is all the commander can muster up and he waits to hear the words she's left him. Zell clears his throat and begins.

"Dear Squall.

I know it's been awhile, Hyne a long while and I'm truly sorry I haven't tried to get in touch with you sooner.  
There are some things I need to tell you and I wanted... well I want to say them to your face but your not here, Zell and the others informed me that you have left Balamb on vacation about a year ago. I hope you didn't leave because of me. Well anyways, what I want to say is  
I love you. Three simple words that mean so much. I know you never meant to hurt me. That's just not you, your not the type to intentionally hurt anyone. Outside of SeeD anyway. I love you Squall Leonhart and even though you must hate me, I still love you.  
I hope to one day see you again.

Love always;  
Rinoa Heartilly."

Zell clears his throat and waits. The last thing he hears is a small choked sob and then the line begins to beep in his ear, with a small sad sigh he closes his phone and folds the paper before he replaces it in his pocket.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you think!! This is the continuation of my songfic Yesterday. **


End file.
